


Cuddling is the Best Medicine

by awesomerosie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Rated T for swears, Sick Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 07:32:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14373927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesomerosie/pseuds/awesomerosie
Summary: Nolan is horrendously sick, so he calls up Best Boyfriend Brett to come take care of him.





	Cuddling is the Best Medicine

Nolan felt like shit. His nose was stuffed, yet dripped every time he moved, his head felt like it was going to split open, and his throat was so swollen he could hardly breathe. Not to mention he was fucking freezing to death in his mound of blankets.

The worst part of it all was he had just gotten comfortable and now his stomach was rumbling! He didn’t want to eat, swallowing was painful, and his mom was at work so he would have to get something himself. That was just way more work than Nolan was willing to do at the moment.

He stuck a hand out of the blanket pile. It waved about, reaching blindly for his phone. He picked up the cold metal, pulling it into his fort shaking. He dropped it on the bed, fumbling through the menu. It started ringing and he set the phone on the side of his face, hand falling to the mattress.

Someone on the other end picked up with an exasperated,  _ “I’m at school.” _

The first thing out of Nolan’s mouth was a pathetic croak and then a coughing fit. His phone fell to the bed. He flipped it face up and set his head on it instead.

_ “Are you okay?” _

Nolan's voice came out rasped and nasally. “Sick. Hungry. Help.”

He heard trays clatter and then wind sounded down the line.  _ “I’m on my way. Do you have soup to make at home, or should I go get some?” _

“Dunno…”

_ “I’ll stop by the store then. Get some sleep, I’ll be there in twenty minutes.” _

Nolan swears he was just resting his eyes, but he must have dozed off. He came to at an insistent pounding on his front door.

He slid off the bed, wrapping himself in his biggest, fluffiest comforter, and padded to the door. He fumbled with the lock, the blanket falling off one shoulder even as he clutched at it. It finally opened, revealing a tall, blonde angel sent from Heaven. Nolan smiled a distorted, pained-looking smile.

“You look like death.”

If only Death would come to claim him, all of this would be over.

Nolan wiped his nose on the blanket, waving Brett inside. He whimpered instead of using words and went to curl up on the end of the sofa.

Brett closed the door behind him, setting his bag of takeout on the coffee table. “I got chicken noodle and hot and sour. Wasn’t sure what you were in the mood for,” he said, sighing at the sad, bleary eyes staring up at him. “Do you need help getting it in your face?”

Nolan nodded, instantly regretting it as his head swam. He closed his eyes. His head listed to the side and fell onto the back of the couch.

“That was sad,” Brett mumbled, sitting down next to Nolan’s bent knees. He rested a hand on Nolan’s forehead, hissing at the heat radiating off it. “You’re like two degrees from setting on fire.”

Nolan tried to punch him, but his fist got caught in the comforter. He pouted at it, a sad whine escaping his throat.

Brett chuckled, running his fingers through Nolan’s hair, gently massaging his scalp. “It hurts watching you be so pathetic,” he sighed.

Nolan leaned into the touch, eyes closing again. He whimpered when Brett took his hand back.

“Let’s get you fed before you pass out on me.”

Nolan forced his eyes open and picked his head up, examining the choices Brett held before him.

Brett glanced between Nolan and the containers, inspecting every tiny movement Nolan made. “Chicken noodle will soothe your throat, but hot and sour will clear your nose.”

Nolan dragged his gaze lazily from one container to the other, finally stopping on the chicken noodle. He could breathe through his mouth, it was fine.

“Chicken noodle it is,” Brett said, setting the other one on the table. He popped the chicken noodle lid open, dipping the plastic spoon in, and holding it just above the surface. He stared at Nolan for a moment before saying, “you have to lift your head, otherwise it’s going to spill all over the couch.”

Nolan sighed and lifted his head slowly, holding it there just long enough for Brett to get the spoon in and out of his mouth, and then dropped it back onto the couch with a light thud. The soup felt warm and soothing as it flowed down his aching throat.

They continued this for a few more spoonfuls until Nolan couldn't pick his head up anymore.

“'M cold,” Nolan mumbled, pulling the blanket tighter around himself, “cuddle me.”

Brett chuckled, setting the soup down. “Here or in your bed?”

“Dun care.”

Nolan squawked and then had a coughing fit as he was picked up and carried to his room. “Warn me next time!”

“Sorry,” Brett said with a smirk, dropping Nolan onto the bed.

Nolan huffed in annoyance and rolled into a ball with his back to Brett. He was already on the verge of sleep when Brett climbed in behind him. Strong arms wrapped around his middle; he didn’t even care that one of them was pressing into his ribs because he was finally warm! “Thank you,” he mumbled, nearly incoherent with his face mushed into a pillow.

Brett pressed a soft kiss to the back of Nolan’s neck. “Anytime, Darling.”


End file.
